


Breakfast before Coronation

by HisGlasses



Series: Moments of Ignoct - ficlet collection [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Noctis is an adorable dork, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, older!Ignis, older!noctis, suggestive content, though I barely touched that content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/pseuds/HisGlasses
Summary: It's the day of Noctis' coronation but he doesn't really care.





	Breakfast before Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for "Is that my shirt?" on tumblr.

It had been several months since the Dawn had liberated Eos of the never ending darkness and the foul air had vanished for a crystalline blue sky. There was still much to be restored but Glaives, hunters and civilians alike were doing their best to rebuild what once had been their homes.

Insomnia, the royal capital was no exception. The buildings, witnesses to a fierce battle between kings still lay in ruins, stony carcasses telling their silent tales. Yet everyone was trying hard to rebuild what had been lost, the sun guiding their paths to happier times.  
To fuel that enthusiasm and to strengthen the hope in the hearts of the people, it had been decided to publicly celebrate the coronation of their king.

Said king was awake and well that morning, even though the rays of light peeking through the curtains of his Citadel quarters quietly reproached him for not having yet risen from his bed.

“Are you sure you should be spending your morning like this? You are going to be late for your own coronation”, the ever loyal chamberlain purred with a velvet voice.  
It seemed not only the light was reprimanding him.

“Do you have moments when you’re _not_ thinking of duty?”, the monarch returned with a husky laugh, his fingers lazily threading through sand coloured hair.

“I daresay you should know those moments better than anyone”, the adviser replied with a cunning smile on his face. “But I shall not further elaborate on this.”  
His breath was running over the king’s throat, carrying the warmth of the skin away and leaving a cool sensation behind.

“What a privilege.”

Noctis delicately ran a finger over his adviser’s nose bridge, tracing over the soft bump and the horizontal scar, a steady reminder of the obstacles they had overcome. He rolled himself to the side, propped up his head on one arm and looked at the man next to him.  
“So, Ignis, any chance I can make you forget about your duty right now?”

Noctis let his finger run over Ignis’ lips, chin and throat, gently letting rest his hand on the crook of the strong collarbone. This coaxed out a deep chuckle of his adviser’s throat.  
“I am afraid it would not go unnoticed if the king was missing his own coronation ceremony.”

“Probably, huh.”  
The king let his hand rest on Ignis’ chest, the spark of seduction dying down to embers at his fingertips. He heaved himself up with a sigh.  
“Alright then, I’ll start dressing then.”

Noctis bent forward to press a soft kiss to the scar over Ignis’ left eye, the proof of the magic that had coursed through their bond and the miracle that had saved so much more than his sight.  
He walked towards the wardrobe on the opposite of the bed.

Ignis sat up and watched every move of the silhouette, occasionally caressed by the light of the sun. He squinted as Noctis was slipping into a shirt, that didn’t seem to be framing his back as it always did.  
“Noct. Is that _my_ shirt you are wearing?”

Noctis pulled open the curtains with a wide grin and flooded the room with light. Ignis had to shield his eyes from the brightness with his hand but as soon as his eyes had adjusted, he saw his greyish-purple animal print shirt neatly tugged into Noctis’ pants and wrapped by the coat of the kingly raiment. The king himself was smiling at him with a cocky smile.

“Oh Noct, please. You should definitely not be wearing this. Take it off.”

The grin on Noctis’ face only widened.  
“Then make me.”

The adviser breathed a deep sigh through his nose and pursed his lips.  
“You know that this is not the right time. We are going to be late at that rate.”

“That depends on how much time it takes to make me take it off?”

A dangerous twitch and Ignis’ lips curled into a twisted half-moon shape before he discarded the sheets that had still been covering his body.

“Challenge accepted.”


End file.
